


Silvester mit Hindernissen

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Years, Trapped In A Closet, mild angst (I guess?), trapped in a shopping mall
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast jeder war sicherlich mal zu der Überlegung gelangt, dass es spaßig sein musste nachts vollkommen alleine in einem Kaufhaus zu sein. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das passierte war allerdings schwindend gering und man rechnete nie damit, dass es einmal wirklich passieren würde. Noch geringer war eigentlich nur die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es sowohl einem selbst, als auch einem guten Freund passierte - am selben Tag und im selben Kaufhaus.</p><p>Takahiro, Sänger der Band "ONE OK ROCK", musste dann aber ausgerechnet am letzten Tag des Jahres herausfinden, dass genau das zwar äußerst unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich war...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Sänger schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er wollte nur schnell was zu Futtern für später holen und dann wieder nach Hause, mehr nicht. Das Einkaufszentrum würde auch in einer knappen Stunde, um Punkt 6, dicht machen und er hatte wenig Lust als letzter hier hinaus zu spazieren. Besagtes Essen bekam er aber erst im vierten Stock und bis dahin brauchte er heute gut dreimal so lange wie gewöhnlich, da scheinbar noch einige andere Trottel auf die Idee gekommen waren lieber kurz vor Ladenschluss noch zum Einkaufen zu hetzen anstatt das in aller Ruhe am Vortag zu erledigen. Und der 22-jährige gehörte auch noch selbst zu besagten Trotteln. Eigentor ließ grüßen.

Der 31. Dezember neigte sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende und auch wenn Taka es bereits den ganzen Tag hinausgezögert hatte, bliebt ihm schließlich doch nichts anderes mehr übrig als sich zu dem großen Einkaufscenter in der Innenstadt zu begeben, da er für den geplanten Abend mit seinen Bandkollegen noch ein bisschen was zu knabbern holen musste. Jeder steuerte etwas für den gemeinsamen Abend bei und er selbst hatte sich ebenso wie Ryota dafür gemeldet für ausreichend Snacks zu sorgen. Tomoya, als ältester, besorgte ein paar alkoholische Getränke und Toru wurde aufs Auge gedrückt sich um so etwas wie Wunderkerzen, Knallbonbons, Tischfeuerwerk und ähnliches zu kümmern. Alex hatten sie ebenfalls eingeladen, auch wenn dieser nicht mehr Teil ihrer Band war, und der halb-Amerikaner würde für das richtige Feuerwerk sorgen, da er ein paar Leute kannte von denen er günstig Böller, Raketen und dergleichen bekam. Alles in allem war die Aufteilung gut und sie hatten auch schon vor fast einem Monat alles abgesprochen, damit genügend Zeit für jeden blieb seine Besorgungen zu tätigen. Natürlich hatte Taka trotz der recht langen Zeit die Kurve nicht gekriegt und ging erst auf den letzten Drücker los.

Da heute schon Silvester war, hatten die meisten Geschäfte entweder bereits zu gemacht oder gar nicht erst geöffnet, weswegen der Sänger von vornherein das große siebenstöckige Einkaufszentrum in der Innenstadt ansteuerte. Mit dem Bus hatte er es nicht weit gehabt und trat nun durch die großen verglasten Türen, heraus aus dem nun wieder einsetzenden Schneetreiben. Wenn die anderen davon wüssten, dann würde er sich garantiert wieder so einiges anhören müssen. Allerdings hatte er nicht vor seinen Freunden von dieser kurz-vor-knapp Aktion zu berichten und steuerte mit diesem Entschluss die überfüllten Rolltreppen an.  
 

„Hast du gehört, der Laden im fünften Stock hat bereits ein paar Klamotten zum Verkauf, die sie eigentlich erst im Januar rausbringen wollten. Der Musikladen im sechsten hat auch Anfang der Woche eine neue Lieferung gekriegt. Ist doch eigentlich auch nicht üblich so kurz vor Ende des Jahres.“  
 

Taka spitzte unweigerlich die Ohren, als diese Worte an seine Ohren drangen. Ein junges Schuldmädchen hatte das gerade zu ihrer Freundin gesagt – die beiden waren vielleicht 16 oder 17 – und der Brünette konnte nicht umhin, dass sein Interesse geweckt wurde. Klamottenladen im fünften Stock? Damit konnte eigentlich nur der gemeint sein, in dem er seine Sachen auch immer kaufte und die hatten manchmal wirklich geniale Kleidungsstücke dabei.

Der Sänger schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er wollte nur schnell was zu Futtern für später holen und dann wieder nach Hause, mehr nicht. Das Einkaufszentrum würde auch in einer knappen Stunde, um Punkt 6, dicht machen und er hatte wenig Lust als letzter hier hinaus zu spazieren. Besagtes Essen bekam er aber erst im vierten Stock und bis dahin brauchte er heute gut dreimal so lange wie gewöhnlich, da scheinbar noch einige andere Trottel auf die Idee gekommen waren lieber kurz vor Ladenschluss noch zum Einkaufen zu hetzen anstatt das in aller Ruhe am Vortag zu erledigen. Und der 22-jährige gehörte auch noch selbst zu besagten Trotteln. Eigentor ließ grüßen.  
 

Als Taka endlich den kleinen Lebensmittelladen erreichte und einen kurzen Blick auf die riesige Uhr in der Halle warf, ging es bereits deutlich auf halb sechs zu und bald würde die erste Durchsage ertönen, um die Kunden auf die bevorstehende Schließung des Einkaufszentrums hinzuweisen. Offiziell schloss es heute zwar um sechs, aber wie an jedem anderen Tag auch würden die Türen sich wahrscheinlich fünf bis zehn Minuten eher geschlossen werden. Niemand wollte als letzter den Laden verlassen und dadurch den Angestellten vielleicht sogar Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten, da diese schließlich auch nach Hause wollten, also strömten die Menschen meistens spätestens nach der dritten Durchsage aus dem Kaufhaus. Genauso würde es heute auch sein und egal wie dumm der Brünette das im Grunde auch fand, er würde auch nicht auf die Idee kommen es als einziger anders zu machen. Dämlicher Gruppenzwang. Es schien wie ein unausgesprochenes Gesetzt zu sein, dass spätestens fünf Minuten vor Ladenschluss auch der letzte Kunde das Gebäude verlassen haben musste.

Taka betrat den etwas versteckten Lebensmittelladen, indem man allerhand feiner Leckereien finden konnte und das auch noch zu einem relativ günstigen Preis. Er ging meistens hierher, wenn er für Zusammenkünfte mit seinen Kollegen und Freunden etwas zu Futtern organisieren sollte oder wollte. Lange suchen brauchte er nicht, bis er den kleinen Tragekorb, den man am Ladeneingang mitnehmen konnte, gefüllt hatte und diesen auf den Tresen an der Kasse stellte. Ein paar höfliche Floskeln mit dem Kassierer gewechselt, während dieser die Ware scannte und netterweise bereits in eine Tüte packte, dann bezahlte der junge Sänger passend und verabschiedete sich mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Natürlich fehlten auch nicht die ausgetauschten standard-Glückwünsche für das neue Jahr.  
 

„Hmm…gerade mal halb…“, stellte der Brünette fest, als er aus dem Laden trat und just in diesem Moment die erste _Bitte beachten Sie, dass das Einkaufszentrum in 30 Minuten schließt. Wir bitten Sie…_ Durchsage ertönte. Nach dem ersten Satz der Frauenstimme hörte der Sänger bereits wieder weg. Er kannte diese Rede mittlerweile schon in und auswendig. Man wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass man keine seiner Sachen vergessen sollte, falls man sich auf einer der Bänke eine Pause gegönnt hatte – das war auch auf den Müll bezogen, den man eventuell geneigt war einfach liegen zu lassen, anstatt ihn in einen der unzähligen Mülleimer zu werfen. Taka rollte kurz mit den Augen, blickte auf die Schlange vor der Rolltreppe nach unten und seufzte etwas gequält auf. Bis er unten ankam würde es wohl noch dauern…und wenn es noch dauern würde, dann könnte er die Zeit doch theoretisch auch sinnvoller verbringen!

Unweigerlich glitt der Blick der tiefbraunen Augen zu der nicht mal halb so gefüllten Rolltreppe in die 5. Etage und ein feines Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, sie würden sich erst um 8 bei Tomoya zu Hause treffen, und wieso sollte er nicht doch noch einen raschen Blick in seine Lieblingsläden riskieren? Nur mal nachschauen, das dauerte immerhin nicht lange und vielleicht sah er ja etwas, dass er sich gedanklich schon mal für die nächste Einkaufsliste vermerken konnte. Kaum hatte der 22-jährige das zu Ende gedacht, hatten seine Füße sich auch schon wie von selbst in Bewegung gesetzt und steuerten die Rolltreppe zum nächsten Stockwerk an.  
 

Die meisten anderen Leute befanden sich bereits auf dem Weg nach unten, zum Ausgang. Dementsprechend war sein Lieblingsklamottengeschäft auch kaum mehr besucht und er konnte gemütlich durch die teils schmalen Gänge Richtung Herrenabteilung schlurfen. Natürlich war die Bekleidung für Männer fast am Ende des recht geräumigen Ladens, aber Taka wusste ja wohin genau er wollte und so steuerte er direkt auf ein Regal an der linken Seite zu, wo sich die Sachen für die „junge Generation“ Erwachsener befand und ihm schon ein paar bunte oder auch nur buntbedruckte T-Shirts nahezu entgegen leuchteten. Die Hosen ließ er von vornerein außer Acht, da hatte er vergangene Woche erst ein paar gekauft.

Nachdem er ein bisschen durch das Regal gesucht hatte und ein paar Kleidungsstücke an den Stangen herumgeschoben hatte, hielt der junge Sänger schließlich zwei Shirts in der Hand. Das eine war ein Bandshirt von ACDC, das andere ein dunkelgraues mit der Abbildung eines roten Totenkopfes, der ein paar quietsch-grüne Kopfhörer aufhatte und um den herum lauter kunterbunte Noten, Sterne und ein paar Musikboxen schwirrten. Ersteres war ihm eigentlich weniger aus eigenem Interesse aufgefallen und mehr, weil einer seiner Kollegen des Öfteren Shirts von ACDC trug. Er selbst hörte diese zwar auch, aber nicht ganz so leidenschaftlich wie Toru, der ganz besonders von der professionellen und talentierten Handhabung der Gitarre manchmal stundenlang schwärmen konnte.

Auf die Lippen des 22-jährigen schlich sich bei dem Gedanken ein kleines Lächeln. Toru ließ sich sonst eher selten dazu hinreißen wirklich ausführlich über seine Interessen zu sprechen oder tatsächlich davon zu schwärmen, aber in diesem Fall passierte es ihm dann doch ab und zu. Vielleicht sollte Taka ihm das Shirt einfach kaufen? Die richtige Größe hatte es jedenfalls und soweit der Sänger Bescheid wusste, besaß sein Freund und Kollege besagtes Kleidungsstück noch nicht. Er müsste sich lediglich noch einen guten Vorwand überlegen, weswegen er dem Jüngeren das gekauft hatte. Einfach nur mal so verschenkte man schließlich nichts größeres, auch kein T-Shirt. Wenn Toru ein Mädchen wäre, okay, dann könnte Taka ihm einfach so etwas schenken, aber das war nun mal nicht der Fall.  
 

„Entschuldigung? Haben Sie gefunden, was Sie gesucht haben? Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber…wir müssen bald schließen.“, sprach ihn plötzlich eine junge Frau an, die kaum älter als er selbst sein konnte. Der Brünette blinzelte erst überrascht, dann lächelte er aber sachte und nickte. An der Kasse sah er eine der älteren Verkäuferinnen stehen, welche in ihre Richtung blickte. Sicherlich war die junge Frau hier eine Auszubildende und sollte zeigen, ob sie dazu in der Lage war einen Kunden diskret und höflich darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sich eventuell etwas beeilen sollte. Der Sänger hatte was er wollte und dem Mädchen Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten würde er auch nicht gerne, also ging er schnurstracks auf die Kasse zu und legte die beiden Kleidungsstücke auf den Tresen. Anprobieren brauchte er das für sich selbst nicht, immerhin war es nicht das erste Shirt das er hier kaufte und dabei konnte man ohnehin nicht viel verkehrt machen.

Nach dem bezahlen wurden auch hier wieder Höflichkeitsfloskeln und Glückwünsche für das kommende Jahr ausgetauscht, bevor Taka auch dieses Geschäft mit einer weiteren Plastiktüte in der Hand verließt. Ohne auch nur daran zu denken auf die Uhr zu schauen - welche bereits bei 17:47 Uhr stand – machte er sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken auf den Weg noch ein Stockwerk nach oben, wo er wenig später den Musikladen betrat. Es war eigentlich kein richtiger Laden, da er nicht wie die meisten anderen Geschäfte durch eine extra Tür vom Rest des Gebäudes abzutrennen war, sondern eher so etwas wie eine Musikecke. Dennoch gab es hier eine recht große Auswahl und in einem leicht verwinkelten Teil fand sich auch einiges an ausländischer, westlicher Musik. Genau dahin verschlug es den Brünetten nun auch.  
 

Taka kramte einen Moment durch die CDs, bis er drei interessant wirkende herausgeangelt hatte und wandte sich mit diesen der Säule neben sich zu. An einem speziellen Computer konnte er nun eine CD einscannen und sich diese über Kopfhörer anhören. Natürlich konnte man auch in der Datenbank nach bestimmten Interpreten oder Alben suchen, aber Taka machte es meistens nicht so. Nur weil man in der Datenbank etwas Gutes fand, hieß das immerhin nicht, dass die CD auch im Laden zu kaufen war. Oft musste man sie dann erst bei dem Verkäufer bestellen und dann konnte man das genauso gut zu Hause am PC erledigen, damit es gleich zu einem nach Hause geliefert wurde. Das mochte vielleicht eine eigenartige Denkweise sein, aber Taka ging in einen Musikladen um CDs direkt zu kaufen und nicht, um diese erst zu bestellen.

Sich die Kopfhörer aufsetzend scannte er eine der CDs ein, woraufhin nach wenigen Sekunden Interpret, Albumtitel und Track-Liste auf dem Bildschirm erschienen, zusammen mit dem Preis des Datenträgers. Natürlich hatte Taka ganz und gar nicht daran gedacht, dass er des Öfteren schon die Zeit vergaß, sobald die Musik einsetzte. Es war nicht selten, dass er nur mal zehn Minuten herumstöbern wollte und schlussendlich erst nach einer Stunde wieder aus dem Laden ging, weil er sich in der Musik verloren hatte und das sollte auch diesmal nicht anders sein. Allerdings merkte der Sänger das erst, als plötzlich die Musik ausging und es um ihn herum schlagartig nahezu stockdunkel war. Erschrocken zog der 22-jährige sich die Kopfhörer runter und drehte sich verwirrt einmal um die eigene Achse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „So viel zu ‚nur mal kurz…‘. Taka, du bist ein Volltrottel!!“, knurrte er leise, raufte sich mit der freien Hand kurz die zurzeit lockigen Haare und nahm dann immer gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal, um schneller unten anzukommen. Schließlich kam er etwas außer Atem unten an und stand wenig später vor den großen Eingangstüren. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen an jeder einmal zu ziehen und zu drücken, aber natürlich öffnete sich nicht eine einzige. Dann fiel dem Brünetten ein, dass das Personal sicherlich nicht die normalen Eingänge benutzte, sondern irgendwo ihre eigenen haben musste und er dort vielleicht mit etwas Glück noch jemanden finden könnte. Stellte sich nur noch die Frage wo dieser Personaleingang sich befinden könnte.

Erschrocken zog der 22-jährige sich die Kopfhörer runter und drehte sich verwirrt einmal um die eigene Achse.  
…  
  
„Ehm…hallo??“  
Seine Stimme klang genauso verängstigt wie er sich fühlte und sonderlich laut hatte er die Worte auch nicht über die Lippen gebracht. Es erfolgte aber keinerlei Reaktion und augenblicklich schlug das Herz des Sängers noch ein paar unsichere Takte schneller. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Das Einkaufszentrum konnte doch nicht schon zu gemacht haben…oder etwa doch?  
Er dachte gerade noch so daran die beiden Einkaufstüten mitzunehmen, als er sich leicht panisch herumwandte und so rasch wie möglich den Musikladen verließ. Zum Glück war er hier oft genug, um auch ohne viel zu sehen den Weg zu finden und dabei nirgends vorzulaufen. Als er auf den Gang trat musste der Brünette allerdings feststellen, dass die komplette Halle ebenso in Dunkel gehüllt war wie auch der Rest des Gebäudes. Zumindest konnte er hier wieder mehr erkennen, da das Mondlicht durch das Glasdach hineinschien. So konnte er dann auch ausmachen, dass vor den meisten Läden die Rollgitter heruntergezogen waren und unweigerlich bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals. Was hatte er sich denn nun schon wieder eingebrockt?!  
  
„Okay, ganz ruhig bleiben! Das ist sicher nur ein dummes Missverständnis. Hier ist bestimmt noch ein Mitarbeiter der mich rauslassen wird.“, murmelte der Sänger, um sich selbst etwas Mut zu machen und atmete einmal tief durch. Wie konnten die denn einfach so alles zu machen, wenn sich noch ein Kunde im Gebäude aufhielt? Normalerweise schaute doch jeder noch mal in seinem Laden nach, ob auch wirklich alle weg waren oder etwa nicht?  
Aber vielleicht waren die Mitarbeiter ausgerechnet heute ja auch mal nicht so genau dabei gewesen, da sie selbst schnell nach Hause und mit ihren Liebsten den letzten Tag des Jahres verbringen wollten. Taka war schließlich auch in der hintersten Ecke des Musikladens gewesen, welche vom Laden aus nicht direkt einzusehen war und wenn er genauer drüber nachdachte…der Kassierer war gerade mit dem Rücken zum Geschäft gewandt gewesen, als Taka dieses betreten hatte. Somit war er mit etwas Pech auch zuvor schon nicht bemerkt worden. Dank der Kopfhörer und der Musik hatte Taka auch keine weiteren Durchsagen oder dergleichen hören können, folglich hatte er sich den Schlamassel in erster Linie selbst zuzuschreiben und nicht den Mitarbeitern des Einkaufszentrums.  
Ergeben aufseufzend gab der Sänger sich einen Ruck und trottete zu den Rolltreppen, die natürlich abgeschaltet waren, und begab sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss. Ein Blick auf die große Uhr verriet ihm dann auch, dass es bereits fast halb sieben war – das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
  
„So viel zu ‚nur mal kurz…‘. Taka, du bist ein Volltrottel!!“, knurrte er leise, raufte sich mit der freien Hand kurz die zurzeit lockigen Haare und nahm dann immer gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal, um schneller unten anzukommen. Schließlich kam er etwas außer Atem unten an und stand wenig später vor den großen Eingangstüren. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen an jeder einmal zu ziehen und zu drücken, aber natürlich öffnete sich nicht eine einzige. Dann fiel dem Brünetten ein, dass das Personal sicherlich nicht die normalen Eingänge benutzte, sondern irgendwo ihre eigenen haben musste und er dort vielleicht mit etwas Glück noch jemanden finden könnte. Stellte sich nur noch die Frage wo dieser Personaleingang sich befinden könnte.  
Planlos lief Taka einfach mal an der Seite der Halle entlang, während er die ganze Zeit auf Geräusche lauschte und den Blick schweifen ließ. Eigentlich hatte er immer gedacht es wäre lustig mal nach Ladenschluss in einem Kaufhaus herumlaufen zu können, aber in der Realität stellte sich das als verdammt beängstigend heraus. Allein der Gedanke hier wohlmöglich nicht rauszukommen löste in ihm ein derart beklemmendes Gefühl aus, dass es ihm nahezu die Luft abschnürte. Am nächsten Tag würde das Einkaufzentrum geschlossen bleiben, da der 1. Januar ein Feiertag war und am Sonntag war es logischerweise auch nicht anders. Wenn er also jetzt nicht hinauskäme müsste er bis Montag warten, also zwei ganze Tage würde er mutterseelenalleine in diesem riesigen Einkaufszentrum festsitzen. Alleine bei dem bloßen Gedanken stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf und er biss sich unruhig auf die Unterlippe. Er durfte nicht gleich mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen!  
  
Nachdem er ein paar Minuten erfolglos herumgelaufen war, ertönte plötzlich von irgendwoher ein leises Geräusch, was Taka dazu veranlasste in seiner Bewegung zu erstarren und die Ohren zu spitzen. Wenige Sekunden später konnte er das Geräusch als leise Schritte identifizieren, die sich direkt über ihm – also im ersten Stock – befinden mussten. Erleichtert atmete der Brünette auf. Das war bestimmt ein Mitarbeiter, der noch irgendwas nachschaute oder erst jetzt mit der Abrechnung der Kasse fertig geworden war. Nun konnte er einfach zu diesem gehen, ihm erklären was passiert war und dann würde er wieder hier raus kommen, um es sogar noch pünktlich zu der Verabredung mit seinen Freunden zu schaffen. Gedacht, getan. Taka setzte sich schnell, aber dennoch leise in Bewegung zurück zu den Rolltreppen. Im ersten Stock angekommen schaute der Sänger sich suchend um und konnte dann einige Meter entfernt die Umrisse einer Person im Dunkeln ausmachen. Gerade holte er Luft und wollte schon nach dieser Gestalt rufen, aber dann stockte er und klappte den Mund unsicher wieder zu.  
Wenn es wirklich ein Mitarbeiter des Einkaufzentrums war, wieso lief dieser dann im Dunkeln hier herum? Außerdem hätte dann doch zuvor in einem der Läden noch Licht brennen müssen und das hatte es nicht, sonst wäre es Taka definitiv aufgefallen. Der Brünette zog nun wieder mit wachsender Unruhe die Augenbrauen zusammen und beobachtete die Gestalt, wie sie langsam an den geschlossenen Läden vorbeiging und bei genauerem Betrachten doch einen mehr als verdächtigen Eindruck machte. Was, wenn das ein Einbrecher war?? Vielleicht hatte sich jemand versteckt und absichtlich hier einschließen lassen, um nun in aller Ruhe die Läden auszurauben. Die Komplizen würden sicherlich am Hinterausgang warten und dort das Diebesgut in Empfang nehmen und in ihren Transporter packen!  
  
Einen Moment überkam Taka der Drang sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn zu hauen für seine deutlich übermotivierte Fantasie, aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte…so komplett abwegig war der Gedanke auch nicht unbedingt. Der 22-jährige entschloss sich deswegen auch sicherheitshalber dazu sich nicht bemerkbar zu machen und lieber unauffällig woanders hin zu verschwinden. Wenn es tatsächlich ein Einbrecher war, dann wollte er diesem keineswegs in die Hände fallen und würde lieber zusehen, dass er sich ein gutes Versteck suchte. Im Erdgeschoss hatte er aber keine Möglichkeit zum Verstecken gefunden, also musste er wohl oder übel versuchen über die nächste Rolltreppe noch ein Stockwerk nach oben zu gelangen, ohne dabei von der unheimlichen Gestalt bemerkt zu werden.  
Dass seine Handflächen vom Angstschweiß schon etwas nass waren fiel dem angespannten Sänger erst auf, als ihm fast die Plastiktüten entglitten wären. Taka war zwar kein absoluter Feigling, aber auch nicht gerade der mutigste und besonders in solch einer Situation konnte es ihm wohl niemand verübeln, dass er verdammte Angst hatte. Die Einkaufstüten etwas fester greifend atmete der Brünette noch mal tief durch, dann setzte er langsam die Füße von der Rolltreppe, auf der er immer noch stand, und betrat zittrig den Gang vom ersten Stock. Die Gestalt entfernte sich langsam von ihm und hatte sich bisher auch noch kein einziges Mal herumgedreht, also musste es zu schaffen sein unbemerkt nach oben zu gelangen. Die andere Rolltreppe war nur knapp zwei Meter weiter, leider aber in die Richtung der fremden Person und ohne eine Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken. Trotzdem versuchte Taka seine Gedanken wenigstens für diesen Moment auszuschalten, setzte rasch aber lautlos einen Fuß vor den anderen und schlich geduckt zu der Rolltreppe zum dritten Stockwerk. Er ließ die im Schatten befindliche Person dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen und atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Rolltreppe unbemerkt erreicht hatte. Zum Glück waren die Seiten der Rolltreppen hier auch nicht aus Glas und auch wenn er so geduckt hochging, dass er fast schon auf allen vieren war, so konnte man ihn hier wenigstens auch nicht sehen.  
  
Oben angekommen wollte Taka sich innerlich gerade selbst für diese mutige und erfolgreiche Aktion loben, da blieb sein Schnürsenkel in einer Rillen der Rolltreppe hängen und brachte ihn zu Fall. Zwar konnte der Brünette sich aus Reflex gerade noch mit den Händen auf dem Boden abfangen, aber geräuschlos war sein Sturz dennoch nicht von statten gegangen und er musste es sich verkneifen darüber los zu fluchen. Schnell rappelte der 22-jährige sich wieder auf und nahm sich gar nicht erst die Zeit sich das schmerzende Knie zu reiben, da sein Blick sofort auf den unteren Gang fiel, wo die dunkle Gestalt erstarrt war und den Blick scheinbar genau in seine Richtung gewandt hatte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken befreite Taka seinen dummen Schnürsenkel von der Rolltreppe, hob die heruntergefallenen Tüten wieder auf und hastete möglichst geräuschlos den Gang entlang. Zum Glück sah er auch schon, dass das Möbelgeschäft nicht zu den abgeschlossenen gehörte und er huschte schnell zwischen den Säulen durch, die sich statt einer Tür am Eingang befanden, und betrat den Laden. Nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen hatte, entdeckte er ein paar schmale Kleiderschränke in der linken Ecke des Geschäftes. Sofort bei dem zweiten Schrank zog er die eine der beiden Türen auf, sah dass dieser gerade geräumig genug war und stieg ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ins Innere. Die Einkaufstaschen zu sich heranziehend schloss er die Tür mit der anderen Hand wieder und kauerte sich mit angewinkelten Knien in die Ecke des Schrankes, lehnte mit dem Rücken an dessen Seitenwand.  
Nun versuchte Taka darauf zu achten, ob bereits wieder diese Schritte zu hören waren, aber sein eigener panischer Herzschlag hämmerte erschien ihm so laut, dass er alles andere übertönte. Als er dann plötzlich doch etwas hörte, schienen die Schritte bereits in unmittelbarer Nähe zu sein und sein Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus, um dann mit derselben Geschwindigkeit wieder loszurasen.  
  
Taka war sich inzwischen so ziemlich sicher, dass es sich bei der Gestalt nur um einen Einbrecher handeln konnte. Ein Mitarbeiter des Kaufhauses hätte eben immerhin irgendwas gerufen und sei es nur ein „wer ist da?!“ oder „stehenbleiben!“. Da diese Person aber nichts dergleichen getan hatte, konnte sie nur unrechtmäßig hier sein und eine Begegnung wäre wohl alles andere als ratsam.  
Ein leises Klimpern, wie von einer Kette, war zu vernehmen und es hörte sich so an, als wäre das Geräusch nur wenige Meter vom Schrank entfernt. Der Brünette kauerte sich noch etwas mehr zusammen, schlang die Arme zittrig fester um seine angewinkelten Beine und kniff verängstigt die Augen zu. Die Schritte kamen nun näher, der Atem einer Person war zu hören und Taka biss sich auf die Unterlippe, fühlte sich wie in einem dieser blöden Horrorfilme, in denen ein Wahnsinniger mit einer Kettensäge hinter leichtsinnigen Jugendlichen her war. Als die Schritte dann auch noch direkt vor dem Schrank zum Stehen kamen schwor der Sänger sich innerlich, dass er niemals wieder so spät abends und kurz vor Ladenschluss das Einkaufszentrum oder irgendein anderes Geschäft betreten würde. Als dann gleich darauf die Schranktür geöffnet wurde verlegte Taka sich dann doch lieber darauf, im Stillen schon mal vorsorglich mit seinem Leben abzuschließen und er kniff die Augen noch etwas fester zu, als der winzige Lichtstrahl einer dieser kleinen Schlüsselbund-Taschenlampen auf ihn fiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka schaffte es irgendwie sich aus seiner regelrechten Starre zu lösen, seine Angst zu überwinden und vorsichtig die Augen zu öffnen, um ängstlich einen Blick auf die andere Person zu werfen. Im ersten Moment konnte er wegen dem doch recht hellen Licht der kleinen Lampe gar nichts erkennen, aber dann wurde seine Sicht klarer und ihm klappte unweigerlich der Mund auf, als sich der mutmaßliche Einbrecher als sehr guter Bekannter herausstellte. Bekannter war sogar noch untertrieben. Es handelte sich nämlich um niemand anderes als seinen Freund, den Leader und Gitarristen seiner Band, Toru.

_Als dann gleich darauf die Schranktür geöffnet wurde verlegte Taka sich dann doch lieber darauf, im Stillen schon mal vorsorglich mit seinem Leben abzuschließen und er kniff die Augen noch etwas fester zu, als der winzige Lichtstrahl einer dieser kleinen Schlüsselbund-Taschenlampen auf ihn fiel._

_…_  
 

„Was zur-…Moment mal…Taka? Bist du das etwa??“

Die ersten Worte klangen zwar noch ziemlich ungehalten, aber nachdem die Person abgebrochen und erneut zum Sprechen angesetzt hatte, hörte sich die Stimme auf einmal nur noch überrascht und vollends verwirrt an.

Woher wusste dieser Einbrecher seinen Namen?

Taka schaffte es irgendwie sich aus seiner regelrechten Starre zu lösen, seine Angst zu überwinden und vorsichtig die Augen zu öffnen, um ängstlich einen Blick auf die andere Person zu werfen. Im ersten Moment konnte er wegen dem doch recht hellen Licht der kleinen Lampe gar nichts erkennen, aber dann wurde seine Sicht klarer und ihm klappte unweigerlich der Mund auf, als sich der mutmaßliche Einbrecher als sehr guter Bekannter herausstellte. Bekannter war sogar noch untertrieben. Es handelte sich nämlich um niemand anderes als seinen Freund, den Leader und Gitarristen seiner Band, Toru.  
 

„Wie? Was…Du bist ein Einbrecher??“, stammelte der Sänger ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken und konnte noch nicht ganz fassen, dass das alles real sein sollte. Der zurzeit Schwarzhaarige runzelte nicht-verstehend die Stirn aufgrund dieser schwachsinnigen Frage und schüttelte dann verneinend den Kopf.  
 

„So ein Blödsinn. Ich wollte lediglich noch kurz vor Ladenschluss etwas einkaufen und die haben plötzlich alles dicht gemacht, ohne nachzuschauen, ob noch jemand da ist. Dummerweise war die Tür des Ladens in dem ich war aber auch abgeschlossen worden und auf mein Klopfen hat niemand reagiert. Ich habe zwar nach einigem Suchen zum Glück in einem Hinterzimmer des Ladens einen Schlüssel gefunden mit dem ich mich befreien konnte, aber da waren dann schon längst alle Mitarbeiter weg und das Einkaufszentrum stockdunkel.“, erklärte Toru mit finsterer Miene und ließ die kleine Lampe in seiner Hand noch etwas mehr sinken, da sein Gegenüber scheinbar noch davon geblendet wurde, so wie dieser am Blinzeln war.  
 

„Und jetzt sag mir doch mal was du-…“

Bevor der Gitarrist die Frage zu Ende stellen konnte war der Kleinere auf einmal blitzschnell aufgesprungen und schmiss Toru beinahe um, als er sich diesem regelrecht an den Hals warf. Der Bandleader taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, konnte das Gleichgewicht aber gerade noch so halten und legte perplex eine Hand auf den schmalen Rücken des anderen, spürte dabei nun deutlich wie stark dieser zitterte.  
 

„Hey, was ist denn in dich gefahren?“

Statt einer Antwort erhielt er nur ein kurzes angedeutetes Kopfschütteln und dann legte sich ein mildes Lächeln auf Torus Lippen, als er die verräterische Nässe an seinem Shirt spürte - genau da, wo der Kleinere das Gesicht gegen seinen Brustkorb gepresst hatte. Sachte ließ der Gitarrist seine Hand über die Wirbelsäule und die Schulterblätter seines Kollegen…seines Freundes gleiten. Wenn er bedachte, dass ihm selbst auch das Herz in die Hose gerutscht war als er die Situation realisiert hatte, was musste dann erst in Taka vorgegangen sein? Der Ältere war immerhin doch um einiges emotionaler und verlor in scheinbar aussichtlosen Situationen manchmal recht schnell die Nerven.  
 

„Ich habe dir eben wahrscheinlich einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt, hm? Tut mir ehrlich leid. Ich konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, dass du es bist. Was mich wieder zu der Frage bringt, was du hier eigentlich noch machst?“, erhob Toru mit beruhigender Tonlage wieder das Wort und tätschelte dem Sänger sanft den Kopf. Auch wenn Taka nicht mehr der kleine süße Junge war, den er damals kennen gelernt hatte, und sich sowohl optisch als auch charakterlich um einiges weiterentwickelt hatte, so war er in manchen Moment doch wieder einfach nur gnadenlos niedlich. Das vermochte selbst der leichte Bart an seinem Kinn nicht zu verhindern.  
 

„Ich…musste nur noch ein paar Snacks einkaufen und danach bin ich noch kurz in anderen Läden gewesen. Gerade als ich mir im Musikladen ein paar CDs angehört habe ist es plötzlich stockdunkel geworden und niemand war mehr da.“, antwortete der noch immer reichlich aufgelöste Sänger nach einer Weile schließlich und kurz ertönte ein leises Schniefen, bevor er sich von dem Jüngeren löste. Gewollt, aber erfolglos unauffällig wischte Taka sich rasch mit dem Jackenärmel über die Wangen und Augen, bevor er es wagte den Blick zu heben und den anderen anzuschauen. Toru vertrieb schnell das noch immer vorherrschende Schmunzeln über das Verhalten seines Kollegen und deutete ein leichtes Nicken an. Sie waren also genau genommen beide aus demselben Grund noch hier: Unaufmerksamkeit und schlichte Blödheit. Es war schon faszinierend, was man in solchen Momenten für Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckte.  
 

„Apropos Snacks: doch nicht etwa die für nachher, oder?“

Der Kleinere zuckte ertappt zusammen und wandte den Blick so schnell ab, dass eine Antwort schon gar nicht mehr von Nöten war. Soviel dann zu seinem Vorhaben seinen Freunden nichts davon mitzuteilen. Heute ging aber wohl auch alles schief.

Zu seiner Überraschung ertönte von dem Gitarristen daraufhin aber ein leises Auflachen und gleich darauf legte sich eine schlanke Hand auf seinen Kopf, um ihm sachte durch die Haare zu wuscheln.  
 

„Ich würde dir ja nun mit einem ‚Ich hab’s dir ja gesagt‘ kommen, aber blöderweise waren meine Besorgungen ebenfalls für heute Abend gedacht.“, gab der Jüngere schief grinsend zu und Taka sah ihn ehrlich überrascht an. Was war denn dann damit, dass man solche Sachen nicht erst am letzten Tag erledigen sollte?  
 

„DU warst es doch der mir noch vorgehalten hat, dass ich die Sachen nicht erst auf den letzten Drücker kaufen soll und jetzt bist du selbst nicht besser…“, murmelte der Sänger ein wenig beleidigt. Immerhin hielt Toru ihm gerne mal vor, dass er – als Leader – ja immer alles gut plante und rechtzeitig seine Sachen beisammen hatte.  
 

„Hey, schau mich nicht so an! Meinst du vielleicht ich bin unfehlbar? Ist doch nicht so, als wenn ich nicht auch mal etwas versäume. Ich lasse es mir vielleicht nur etwas weniger anmerken.“, gab der Größere mit einem leichten Grinsen zurück, fuhr sich nun selbst mit seinen schlanken Fingern durch die Haare und streckte sich dann ein wenig.

Zwar hatte sich die Situation an sich nun immer noch nicht verändert, aber es war trotzdem etwas angenehmer sich nicht mehr ganz alleine in dieser dummen Lage zu befinden. Taka wirkte bereits deutlich weniger angespannt, auch wenn sein Blick gerade weiterhin unsicher über die Umgebung schweifte als wenn er jeden Moment mit dem Angriff irgendeines Monsters rechnete. Bei dem Gedanken fuhr der Gitarrist sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, um bloß nicht loslachen zu müssen und wandte sich dann selbst zur Tür des Ladens um.  
 

„Und…was machen wir jetzt??“, durchbrach die vorsichtige Stimme des Kleineren nach einer Weile vorsichtig die entstandene Stille zwischen ihnen und löste den Blick von den Säulen am Eingang des Geschäftes, um Toru von der Seite mit einem fragenden Blick anzusehen. Statt einer erhofften Idee zur Lösung ihres Problems bekam er allerdings nur ein ratloses Schulterzucken zur Antwort.  
 

„Hast du dein Handy nicht dabei? Dann könnten wir irgendwen anrufen, der uns helfen kann.“, schlug Taka dann vor und ein hoffnungsvoller Unterton schlich sich in seine leise Stimme. Auch wenn er nun den Jüngeren an seiner Seite hatte wollte der Sänger noch immer so schnell wie möglich wieder hier verschwinden. Jedoch wurde auch diese Hoffnung mit einem weiteren Kopfschütteln zerschlagen.  
 

„Nein, das liegt noch in meinem Auto. Aus deiner Frage schließe ich dann aber mal, dass du deins ebenfalls nicht bei dir hast. Mal wieder zu Hause vergessen, huh?“, gab der Bandleader mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück – weniger als Frage, vielmehr als Feststellung. Das war mal wieder typisch für den Älteren. Bei irgendwelche live-Sendungen klingelte oder vibrierte dessen Mobiltelefon gerne mal störend los, weil Taka mal wieder verpennt hatte es abzuschalten, aber wenn das Teil dann wirklich mal von Nutzen sein könnte vergaß er es natürlich zu Hause. In solchen Momenten fragte Toru sich ernsthaft, wo der andere manchmal seinen Kopf hatte. Allerdings brachte es sie nun auch kein Stück weiter über dieses Thema eine Diskussion anzufangen und dementsprechend schluckte der Gitarrist jegliche Kommentare diesbezüglich hinunter.

Gerade hatte Taka den Mund geöffnet um es mir einer nicht wirklich durchdachten Rechtfertigung zu versuchen, da vernahm er von etwas weiter weg ein Geräusch was ihn dazu veranlasste inne zu halten und ihn vor Schreck sogar vergessen ließ seine Lippen wieder zu schließen. Der Gitarrist hingegen hatte diesen Laut allem Anschein nach nicht gehört, da er offensichtlich verwirrt auf seinen erstarrten Freund blickte, der mit großen Augen Richtung Ausgang starrte.  
 

„Taka, was-…“

Eine fast hektische Geste des Kleineren ließ ihn verstummen und nun vollends verwirrt die Stirn runzeln. Natürlich entging ihm die Anspannung des Älteren keineswegs, was ihn zumindest dazu brachte sich diesem vorsichtig ein Stückchen zu nähern und eine Hand auf die leicht bebende Schulter sinken zu lassen.  
 

„Da ist jemand…“, nuschelte der Sänger plötzlich kaum hörbar und Toru blickte ihn einen Moment nicht verstehen an, bis sein Gehirn die schwer verständlichen Worte registriert hatte. Allerdings bezweifelte der Größere die Richtigkeit dieser Aussage irgendwie – wenn man unsicher oder verängstigt war hörte man gerne mal irgendwelche Geräusche, die gar nicht vorhanden waren oder neigte dazu diese falsch zu deuten. Dennoch folgte Torus Blick dem des anderen und er lauschte für ein paar Minuten angestrengt, bis er auf einmal selbst einen Laut hören konnte, der sich arg nach Schritten anhörte.  
 

„Das…ist bestimmt nur ein Ast der gegen irgendein Fenster schlägt.“, wandte der Gitarrist schließlich mit einem versucht ruhigen Ton ein, schien aber selbst nicht recht von dieser Annahme überzeugt zu sein. Trotzdem redete er sich ein, dass sie beide wahrscheinlich nur wegen einem sicherlich harmlosen Geräusch überreagierten und wollte es nicht zulassen, selbst auf abwegige Gedanken zu kommen.  
 

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das Schwachsinn ist! Das sind eindeutig Schritte und…die kommen näher…“, letzteres war dem Älteren während des Sprechens aufgefallen und seine Augen weiteten sich noch ein Stück mehr. Sicherlich fehlte nicht mehr allzu viel und der Sänger würde hier noch in Panik ausbrechen. Bevor Toru allerdings in irgendeiner Weise darauf reagieren oder sich dazu äußern konnte, da ihm gerade eine doch logische Erklärung eingefallen war, wurde er plötzlich in einer Kurzschlussreaktion von seinem Freund gepackt und zu einem der unverschlossenen Schränke befördert. Ohne darauf zu achten, dass besagtes Möbelstück alles andere als geräumig war, flüchtete Taka sich in diesen und zog seinen Kollegen einfach mit sich, bevor er die beiden Schranktüren zuzog. Durch das laute, ängstliche Pochen seines Herzens konnte der Sänger sich allerdings kaum auf die Geräusche außerhalb ihres Verstecks konzentrieren und nahm für diesen Moment nichts anderes wahr, als das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in den Ohren.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Bleib ruhig, okay? Dir wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich.“, murmelte Toru beinahe unhörbar und doch wusste er, dass seine Worte die Ohren seines Freundes sehr wohl erreicht hatten. Bevor sein Kopf sich dann weiter mit der gerade aufkommenden, naheliegenden Vermutung bezüglich des draußen befindlichen ‚Eindringlings‘ befassen konnte, schlangen sich unerwartet die zierlichen Arme des Brünetten um Torus Nacken und brachten ihn schlagartig von jeglichen Gedanken ab. Vielmehr war es der plötzliche ungestüme Druck gegen seine Lippen, der jegliche Überlegungen im Keim erstickte und stattdessen verwirrte Ungläubigkeit auf den Plan rief. Er brauchte einige Sekunden bis er die Situation begriff, Takas Lippen auf den eigenen realisierte und sich bewusst wurde, dass das hier gerade wirklich passierte. Kein Hirngespinst, keine Halluzination oder Tagtraum.

_Durch das laute, ängstliche Pochen seines Herzens konnte der Sänger sich allerdings kaum auf die Geräusche außerhalb ihres Verstecks konzentrieren und nahm für diesen Moment nichts anderes wahr, als das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in den Ohren._

_…_  
 

„Taka…könntest du dich, eventuell, etwas weniger in meinem Arm festkrallen?“, murmelte der schwarzhaarige Gitarrist nach einer Weile mit deutlichem Unbehagen in der Stimme. Er war zwar nicht sonst-wie empfindlich, aber so langsam wurde es doch etwas schmerzhaft, wie sich die schlanken Finger des Kleineren regelrecht in seinen Unterarm bohrten. Nichts dagegen, dass Taka sich nahezu an ihn klammerte, aber doch bitte nicht mit den Fingernägeln voran.

Ein kaum merkliches Zusammenzucken des anderen erfolgte und dann löste sich der Griff an seinem Arm auf einmal komplett. Auch wenn es um sie herum stockdunkel war und er nicht das geringste Bisschen sehen konnte, so war Toru sich doch vollkommen sicher, dass sein Gegenüber sich gerade auf die Unterlippe biss – das tat er immer, wenn er das Gefühl hatte Mist gebaut zu haben.  
 

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun…“, kam es schließlich kaum hörbar aus der Dunkelheit vor Toru und ein feines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Wie gerne würde er jetzt den passenden Gesichtsausdruck zu diesen kleinlauten Worten sehen. Vorsichtig hob der Gitarrist nun eine Hand, ließ sie nach vorne wandern und atmete beinahe erleichtert auf, als sie sachte das Ohr von Taka berührte, woraufhin er sich orientieren konnte, um diesem kurz sachte durch die Haare zu wuscheln.  
 

„Schon okay. Mach-…“

Diesmal unterbrach Toru sich selbst, da er von draußen ein Geräusch vernommen hatte und er hielt augenblicklich in seiner Bewegung inne, lauschte konzentriert. Nun konnte auch der Gitarrist nicht mehr verleugnen, dass es sich um Schritte handelte. Da kam eindeutig eine Person außerhalb der Geschäfte den Gang entlang, immer näher zu dem Laden in dem die zwei sich befanden. Als die Geräusche dann tatsächlich noch näher kamen und dieser jemand auch noch hereinzukommen schien, wusste der Schwarzhaarige allerdings nicht mehr so recht worum er sich mehr Sorgen zu machen hatte. Vielmehr beunruhigte ihn gerade die Tatsache, dass der halb unter ihm befindliche Sänger sich deutlich mehr und mehr anspannte, wahrscheinlich nicht allzu fern von einer mittelschweren Panikattacke war. Da er seine Hand immer noch in den dunklen Haaren des Kleineren hatte, lies er diese nun betont ruhig tiefer zu dessen Wange wandern. Sachte berührten seine Fingerspitzen die leicht kühle Haut während der Jüngere sich soweit vorbeugte, dass seine Stirn sich vorsichtig gegen die des anderen lehnen konnte. Er konnte den leisen, aber deutlich beschleunigten warmen Atem auf seinen Wangen spüren und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, konnte schließlich ohnehin nicht das Geringste sehen.  
 

„Bleib ruhig, okay? Dir wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich.“, murmelte Toru beinahe unhörbar und doch wusste er, dass seine Worte die Ohren seines Freundes sehr wohl erreicht hatten. Bevor sein Kopf sich dann weiter mit der gerade aufkommenden, naheliegenden Vermutung bezüglich des draußen befindlichen ‚Eindringlings‘ befassen konnte, schlangen sich unerwartet die zierlichen Arme des Brünetten um Torus Nacken und brachten ihn schlagartig von jeglichen Gedanken ab. Vielmehr war es der plötzliche ungestüme Druck gegen seine Lippen, der jegliche Überlegungen im Keim erstickte und stattdessen verwirrte Ungläubigkeit auf den Plan rief. Er brauchte einige Sekunden bis er die Situation begriff, Takas Lippen auf den eigenen realisierte und sich bewusst wurde, dass das hier gerade wirklich passierte. Kein Hirngespinst, keine Halluzination oder Tagtraum.

Auch wenn es in solch einer Situation wohl weniger angebracht war, konnte der Gitarrist sich beim besten Willen nicht dazu durchringen diese unerwartete Berührung wieder zu unterbrechen. Stattdessen wagte er es lieber sich etwas mehr in diesen Kontakt zu lehnen und stützte sich dabei mit der flachen Hand an der Schrankwand neben dem Kopf des Kleineren ab. Sachte bewegte er die Lippen gegen die des anderen, wollte seinen Freund immerhin nicht noch mehr verschrecken als er es durch ihre momentane Situation ohnehin schon war. Zu seiner Überraschung brach auch Taka den Kuss nicht, obwohl dieser mit Sicherheit nur aus einer Kurzschlussreaktion entsprungen war. Die schlanken Finger des Sängers gruben sich sanft aber bestimmt in die Schultern des Jüngeren, während er sich nahezu an ihn klammerte wie ein Ertrinkender.  
 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war es Toru, der den liebevollen Kontakt ihrer Lippen zaghaft löste und eine kleine Distanz zwischen sie bracht, sodass er aber noch immer den warmen Atem des Älteren auf seinem Gesicht und Hals spüren konnte. Ein Prickeln hatte von seinen Lippen Besitz ergriffen und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sein leicht vernebelter Verstand doch tatsächlich vergessen, wo sie sich gerade befanden. Als es ihm dann doch langsam wieder bewusst wurde und er seine Konzentration schweren Herzens auf die Geschehnisse außerhalb des Schrankes richtete, stellte er fest, dass dort auf einmal alles ruhig war.  
 

„Scheint als sei die Person draußen wieder gegangen…“, murmelte der Gitarrist leise und atmete kurz aber tief durch. Der noch immer anhaltende Druck von Fingerkuppen gegen sein Schulterblatt ließ einen kleinen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen, machte ihm noch bewusster, wie real dieser Moment gerade war. Eine leichte Bewegung vor ihm ließ ihn erahnen, dass Taka wohl genickt hatte und gleich darauf erfolgte auch ein zustimmender Laut, aber keine wirkliche Antwort, doch das war das letzte woran Toru sich nun stören würde. Zumindest hatte der Kleinere ihn nicht weggedrückt oder irgendwelche Ausflüchte gesucht, um diese ganze Kuss-Aktion zu rechtfertigen. Folglich durfte der Leader sich also wenigstens ein klein wenig die Hoffnung erhalten, dass es doch mehr als nur eine unkontrollierte Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen war.  
 

„Wir sollten hier vielleicht langsam mal wieder raus. Es wird auf Dauer doch etwas unbequem. Du hast aber wirklich den kleinsten Schrank ausgesucht, den du finden konntest, huh?“

Eine leichte Belustigung konnte Toru beim besten Willen nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen und irgendwie war er nun doch froh über die Dunkelheit, so konnte sein gegenüber das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zum Glück nicht sehen. Allerdings erhoffte er sich die doch etwas angespannte Stimmung durch diesen Kommentar wieder ein wenig auflockern zu können, damit sie gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit hatten in peinlich berührtem Schweigen zu versinken aufgrund des Kusses.  
 

„Ich habe den Schrank nicht ausgesucht, dafür hatte ich nicht wirklich den Kopf.“, gab der Sänger zurück und seiner schmollenden Tonlage nach zu urteilen ging er ohne zu zögern auf Torus Absicht ein. Natürlich würden sie über das sprechen müssen, was vor wenigen Minuten zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, aber doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt. Sobald sie – wie auch immer – aus dieser gesamten verzwickten Situation entkommen waren, wäre immerhin noch mehr als genug Zeit die Sache zu klären.  
 

„Hm, na gut, dann werde ich noch mal darüber hinwegsehen. Was mir im Übrigen in den Sinn gekommen ist: besteht nicht vielleicht eine recht große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Person eben zum Wachpersonal gehört? Ich meine, das wäre weitaus wahrscheinlicher als ein Einbruch.“, sprach der Gitarrist nun den Gedanken aus, der durch Takas unerwartete Aktion zuvor unterbunden worden war. Eigentlich war es sogar mehr als nur wahrscheinlich, dass irgendwo in so einem großen Einkaufzentrum auch mal mindestens ein Wachmann seine Runden drehte und das wäre dann eigentlich die perfekte Chance gewesen aus diesem Dilemma wieder herauszukommen.  
 

„Das…könnte sogar sein. Wieso hast du das denn nicht gesagt??“

Wollte der Ältere auf diese Frage allen Ernstes eine Antwort haben? Toru hatte sich durchaus dazu äußern wollen, aber gerade als ihm besagte Idee gekommen war, hatte ihn ein gewisser jemand schließlich völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Das konnte er jetzt aber wohl schlecht sagen, da er beschlossen hatte das Thema vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen und außerdem würde er den Kleineren damit definitiv nur in absolute Verlegenheit bringen. Also atmete der schwarzhaarige Gitarrist einmal tief durch und schüttelte sachte den Kopf.  
 

„Weil mir das selbst gerade erst eingefallen ist.“, meinte Toru dann leise, um die Frage nicht gänzlich unbeantwortet zu lassen und dennoch den wahren Grund nicht anzusprechen. Im Grunde war es jetzt aber ohnehin egal, denn inzwischen wäre es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht die beste Idee zu dem Wachmann zu laufen. Immerhin war schon eine Weile seit Schließung des Kaufhauses vergangen und wie sollten sie es bitte rechtfertigen, dass sie jetzt erst den Wächter aufsuchten und um Hilfe baten? Sicherlich würde dieser sie verdächtigen, dass sie sich absichtlich hatten einschließen lassen und wie sollten sie bitte das Gegenteil beweisen? Wenn der Wachmann sie fragen würde, wo sie denn die ganze Zeit gewesen waren anstatt ihn sofort aufzusuchen, wäre „in einem Schrank“ wohl eine weniger überzeugende Antwort. Irgendwie hatten sie innerhalb der letzten Stunde wohl so gut wie alles falsch gemacht, das man in so einer Lage nur falsch machen konnte. Leider kam dieser Erkenntnis allerdings eine halbe Ewigkeit zu spät, wie der Gitarrist fand.  
 

„Du, Toru?“

Angesprochener wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und konnte nicht umhin bei der unsicheren Tonlage des Älteren einmal mehr dieses alarmierende Gefühl aufkeimen zu spüren. Was auch immer Taka nun in Begriff war zu sagen, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es seine Laune nicht unbedingt in die Höhe katapultieren würde.  
 

„Was gibt’s?“

Er versuchte gelassen zu klingen und richtete sich dabei soweit es ihm möglich war auf, während seine Hand aber noch immer an der Schrankwand dicht neben dem Kopf des Sängers befand – er konnte deutlich spüren wie eine Locke des anderen ihn leicht am Handgelenk kitzelte.  
 

„Ich glaube ich habe gerade ein neues Problem entdeckt…“, murmelte Taka und er klang eindeutig so, als wenn er wieder kurz vor einer mittelschweren Panik war. Wieso nur war Toru aber nicht mehr allzu sehr von diesen Worten überrascht? Mochte wohl einfach daran liegen, dass sich am heuten Abend die Probleme plötzlich zu häufen schienen und es ihn eher wundern würde, wenn mal fünf Minuten ohne ein solches verstreichen würden.  
 

„Und das wäre??“

Anstatt einer Antwort spürte er dann aber die Hand des Sängers von seiner Schulter über seinen Arm wandern, bis sie schließlich seine Hand erreichte und diese sachte umschloss. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen bewegte Taka die Hand des Jüngeren zur Schranktür, legte sie auf das leicht raue Holz und übte leichten Druck aus. Vielmehr bedurfte es auch nicht, um Toru klar zu machen was genau ihr angebliches Problem wohl war: die verdammte Schranktür gab keinen Deut nach und demnach waren sie scheinbar in diesem reichlich beengten Möbelstück eingesperrt. Das Glück hatte sie am letzten Tag des Jahres eindeutig im Stich gelassen, so viel stand fest!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Meinst du…wir kommen hier heute noch raus?“, wollte der Ältere nach einer Weile leise wissen, als Toru sich gerade in einer dunkleren Ecke einfach auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Hier würden sie nicht so schnell entdeckt werden, konnten aber selbst einen Großteil der Halle überblicken und sich in Ruhe überlegen, was sie nun machen sollten. Der Gitarrist blickte zu dem kleineren hoch, der unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat und wohl nicht gewillt war sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen. Einen Moment überlegte er, was er darauf nun antworten sollte, rang sich dann allerdings ein schulterzucken ab und warf dem anderen ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. Toru hatte wirklich keinen Schimmer und ehrlich gesagt hatte er so seine Zweifel daran, aber das sprach er dann doch lieber nicht aus, sonst geriet Taka wirklich noch in Panik.

_…die verdammte Schranktür gab keinen Deut nach und demnach waren sie scheinbar in diesem reichlich beengten Möbelstück eingesperrt. Das Glück hatte sie am letzten Tag des Jahres eindeutig im Stich gelassen, so viel stand fest!_

_…_  
 

Auch leichtes Rütteln an den Schranktüren wollte diese nicht zum aufschwingen bewegen und Torus Kehle entrann ein langsam genervtes Seufzen. Wieso musste dieser Mist ausgerechnet ihnen passieren? Und wieso ausgerechnet am letzten Tag des Jahres, wo sie doch eigentlich mit ihren Freunden verabredet waren?? Wenn Toru die Zeit richtig einschätzte, dann waren sie sicherlich schon eine gute Stunde hier drinnen eingesperrt und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie sich um acht mit den anderen treffen wollte, waren sie wohlmöglich noch nicht zu spät – diese Erkenntnis brachte allerdings nicht allzu viel, da sie noch immer keine Ahnung hatten wie sie hier rauskommen sollten.  
 

„Es tut mir leid…“, ertönte es auf einmal gemurmelt von dem Sänger und der Jüngere zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, richtete den Blick in Takas Richtung, auch wenn er diesen ohnehin nicht sehen konnte. Bevor er allerdings etwas erwidern konnte, sprach der andere mit leiser Stimme weiter.  
 

„Hätte ich mich nicht so idiotisch feige verhalten, dann wären wir jetzt nicht in diesem Schrank eingesperrt und vielleicht schon längst aus dem Einkaufszentrum raus, weil wir den Wachmann hätten ansprechen können.“

Der Gitarrist konnte sehr deutlich das schlechte Gewissen seines Freundes aus dessen Stimme heraushören und wenn er sich nicht irrte, hatte er auch ein leises unterdrücktes Schniefen vernommen. Er wäre wahrlich nicht auf die Idee gekommen Taka daran die Schuld zu geben – er selbst hatte sich schließlich auch nicht sehr logisch verhalten – und dass dieser sich das nun so sehr zu Herzen nahm entlockte Toru einmal mehr ein leises Seufzen.  
 

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist halt unheimlich in einem verlassenen Kaufhaus, da gehen einem schon mal die Nerven durch. Der Gedanke an den Wachmann ist mir schließlich auch nicht sofort gekommen. Mach dich nicht verrückt, wir kommen hier schon heile wieder raus.“, redete der Gitarrist beruhigend auf seinen Freund ein und ein Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen. Klar hatte er wenig Lust noch viel länger in diesem Schrank zu hocken, aber wenn er so ganz genau darüber nachdachte, hatte die Situation doch etwas ausgesprochen gutes an sich. Immerhin konnte er dem Kleineren wenigstens in diesem Moment so nahe sein, ohne sich über eine Ausrede den Kopf zerbrechen zu müssen und so misslich die Situation auch sein mochte, ein Teil von ihm genoss es auch ein klein wenig.  
 

„Und…wie stellst du dir das vor? Immerhin sind wir hier eingeschlossen…“, murmelte der Sänger skeptisch und Toru hörte das leise Rascheln von Stoff, als der andere seine Position etwas änderte. Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und überlegte einen Moment, dann kam dem Jüngeren aber eine Idee und er ließ suchend die Hand über das angeraute Holz der Schranktür wandern. Ein leicht triumphierendes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als seine Fingerspitzen an das kühle Metall einer schmalen Stange stießen, welche senkrecht in der Mitte des einen Türflügels angebracht war.  
 

„Naja, manche Schränke haben zum Glück einen ziemlich simplen Mechanismus, was das Schloss angeht. Wahrscheinlich ist einer von uns ausversehen daran hängen geblieben und hat unbewusst den Schrank verschlossen.“, meinte Toru dann leise, während er die Finger über das Metall nach unten streifen ließ und wie zur Bestätigung am unteren Ende den Harken ertastete, welcher an dem dafür vorgesehen Metallstift eingerastet war. Normalerweise dürfte der Schrank sich wirklich nur mit dem Schlüssel abschließen lassen, aber da es sich bei diesem Schrank um ein Vorführmodell handelte, hatte man beim Aufbau wohl nicht ganz so genau darauf geachtet, dass der Verschlussmechanismus vernünftig angebracht war.  
 

„Wenn der Schrank so leicht zuging, dann sollte man ihn eigentlich ebenso einfach wieder aufkriegen. Wir müssen Neujahr also zumindest nicht in einem zu klein geratenen Kleiderschrank verbringen.“, fügte der Gitarrist mit einem leises Lachen hinzu und vernahm das erleichterte Aufatmen seines Freundes.

Zwar musste Toru ein bisschen pfriemeln und er konnte sich ein leises fluchen nicht verkneifen, als er seinen Finger einklemmte, aber schließlich ließ der Harken sich doch aufdrücken, die Stange drehte sich mit einem leisen Klicken und die Schranktür ließ sich ohne weitere Probleme öffnen.  
 

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Schrankflüsterer bist.“, kommentierte Taka scherzend und grinste belustigt, während er aus dem Schrank sprang und sich erst mal streckte. Erst jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst, dass die Luft in dem besagten Möbelstück auch bereits leicht stickig geworden war und sie atmeten beide erst mal tief durch. Toru beobachtete den Kleineren einen Moment belustigt, bevor er sich selbst auch aus dem Schrank begab – seiner Meinung nach hätte Taka ruhig noch ein wenig länger so nahe bei ihm bleiben können.  
 

„Naja, ich hatte früher auch mal so einen Schrank und die Schlösser daran sind nicht gerade Hitverdächtig. Man muss die Schrauben immer mal wieder nachziehen, weil das Schloss sich nach einer gewissen Zeit lockert.“

Der Gitarrist zuckte mit den Schultern und zog noch ihre Einkaufstaschen aus dem Schrank – beinahe hätte er sie vergessen – bevor er die Türen wieder zuschob. Blieb also immer noch die Frage, wie sie nun aus dem Kaufhaus hinauskamen. Zumindest schien Taka wieder etwas entspannter, jetzt wo sie wieder mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatten, und blickte seinen Freund mit großen Augen abwartend an. Scheinbar hatte es eine heimliche Rollenverteilung gegeben und Toru hatte die Aufgabe erhalten, sich zu überlegen wie sie von hier abhauen konnten. Na wunderbar.  
 

„Erst mal sollten wir vielleicht wieder runter gehen. Von hier aus werden wir definitiv nicht aus dem Gebäude kommen.“, schlug Toru dann noch immer etwas planlos vor. Woher sollte er wissen, wie sie hier wieder rauskamen, ohne sich dem Wärter stellen zu müssen? Hätten sie sich doch gleich zu Anfang auf die Suche nach dem Wachmann gemacht, dann hätten sie sicherlich keinen so verdächtigen Eindruck gemacht wie es inzwischen mit Sicherheit der Fall wäre. Der Sänger stimmte seinem Vorschlag mit einem Nicken zu und wollte schon nach seinen eigenen Einkauftüten greifen, doch der größere schüttelte leicht den Kopf und setzte sich dann gefolgt von seinem Freund in Bewegung.

Auf ihrem Weg ins Erdgeschoss hielten sie die ganze Zeit Ausschau nach dem Nachtwächter, doch dieser schien irgendwo in den oberen Stockwerken unterwegs zu sein und somit waren sie für diesen Moment sicher.  
 

„Meinst du…wir kommen hier heute noch raus?“, wollte der Ältere nach einer Weile leise wissen, als Toru sich gerade in einer dunkleren Ecke einfach auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Hier würden sie nicht so schnell entdeckt werden, konnten aber selbst einen Großteil der Halle überblicken und sich in Ruhe überlegen, was sie nun machen sollten. Der Gitarrist blickte zu dem kleineren hoch, der unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat und wohl nicht gewillt war sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen. Einen Moment überlegte er, was er darauf nun antworten sollte, rang sich dann allerdings ein schulterzucken ab und warf dem anderen ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. Toru hatte wirklich keinen Schimmer und ehrlich gesagt hatte er so seine Zweifel daran, aber das sprach er dann doch lieber nicht aus, sonst geriet Taka wirklich noch in Panik.  
 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wenn ein Wunder passiert, vielleicht.“, murmelte der jüngere dann doch mit einem schiefen Grinsen und seufzte dann, als Taka noch betretener dreinschaute. Bevor der kleiner allerdings etwas erwidern konnte, packte der schwarzhaarige sachte sein Handgelenk und zog ihn kurzerhand neben sich auf den zugegeben etwas kühlen Boden. Es machte ihn irgendwie nervös, wenn Taka die ganze Zeit vor ihm herum tigerte. Da der Sänger mit dieser Geste nicht gerechnet hatte, wäre er beinahe sogar auf dem Schoß des anderen gelandet, konnte das aber gerade nicht verhindern und saß nun Schulter an Schulter mit dem etwas größeren. Allerdings machte er zu Torus innerlicher Freude keinerlei Anstalten etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen und der Gitarrist meinte sich einzubilden, dass der Ältere sich sogar ein kleinwenig an ihn lehnte.

Bevor Toru sich aber dazu durchringen konnte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes zu schummeln, um die Nähe noch besser genießen zu können, schien sein vorheriges Gerede von einem Wunder auf unerwartete Weise tatsächlich einzutreffen, was sich in einem geräuschvollen Klirren und dem Zerspringen von Glas äußerte. Keine 10 Sekunden später ertönte dann ein Zischen und während er den zierlichen Körper neben sich zusammenzucken spürte, blickte Toru ungläubig einer Feuerwerksrakete hinterher, die quer durch die Eingangshalle raste und in einem der Blumenkübel stecken blieb. Genau an dieser Stelle explodierte die Rakete dann auch unüberhörbar und es dauerte keine Minute, bis die Pflanzen in denen sie gelandet war Feuer fingen. Aus einem der oberen Stockwerke brüllte eine Männerstimme irgendwelche Flüche und laute Schritte kündigten den Wachmann an, der so schnell wie möglich die ausgeschaltete Rolltreppe hinunter polterte.  
 

„Was…war das? Wie…“, stammelte der Sänger leise und schien noch immer ziemlich erschrocken von den unerwarteten Geschehnissen zu sein. Toru zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, schob den Älteren dann sachte etwas mehr zur Seite und folgte ihm, während er den Blick die ganze Zeit auf das Szenario in der Mitte des Einkaufszentrums gerichtet hatte.  
 

„Den Geräuschen nach zur urteilen haben irgendwelche Idioten es geschafft eine der Glastüren kaputt zu machen. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie sich es ist lustig, hier eine Feuerwerksrakete hineinzuschießen.“, mutmaßte der Gitarrist mit einem angedeuteten schulterzucken und im nächsten Moment ertönte ein ziemlich lautes Piepen, das wohl von einem der Feuermelder stammte, aber die Rauchentwicklung schien noch nicht auszureichen, um die Sprinkleranlage auszulösen.

Das war es zwar nicht, was Toru mit einem Wunder gemeint hatte, aber mit etwas Glück und Geschick würde ihnen das trotzdem dabei helfen hier abhauen zu können. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis die Feuerwehr eintraf und wenn dann die Türen offen waren, konnten sie sich mit etwas Glück unbemerkt verziehen. Zumindest war es das, worauf der größere nun spekulierte. Allerdings verkniff er es sich, etwas von diesem gerade gefassten Plan zu Taka zu sagen – dieser würde sicher nur die Krise kriegen und davon überzeugt sein, dass sie dabei entdeckt werden würden. Klar, wenn sie jemand sehen oder gar aufhalten würde, dann würden sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit die Zeit bis zum neuen Jahr auf irgendeiner Polizeiwache zubringen, um zu erklären, was sie noch im Kaufhaus verloren hatten. Aber vielleicht hätten sie ja nach dem ganzen Pech heute auch endlich mal einen guten Moment, in dem alles glatt lief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Was ist los mit dir, hm? Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck…den hast du immer, wenn du dir wegen irgendwas zu viele Gedanken machst.“
> 
> Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein ließ der Leader den Daumen sachte über den rauen Jeansstoff streichen. Wir zur Bestätigung dieser Vermutung biss der Brünette sich nun leicht auf die Unterlippe und vermied es weiterhin den jüngeren direkt anzusehen, was diesem ein erneutes Seufzen entlockte. Es schien bereits, als wenn erneut keine Erwiderung käme, doch schließlich öffnete Taka doch den Mund zum sprechen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?? Was ist denn das für eine unglaubwürdige Ausrede – da fällt selbst mir besseres ein.“, kommentierte Alex, nachdem Toru ihm erklärt hatte weswegen er und der Sänger erst fast zwei Stunden später zu ihrem Treffen aufgetaucht waren. Natürlich brach ihr ehemaliger Leadgitarrist erst mal in schallendes Gelächter aus und ihm wäre wohlmöglich die Bierflasche aus der Hand gerutscht, wenn Ryota sie ihm nicht vorsorglich weggenommen hätte. Der Bassist und Tomoya hatten sich die Story bereits in Kurzversion von Taka angehört und gar nicht weiter nachgehakt – Hauptsache die beiden waren noch rechtzeitig da und es ging ihnen gut. Zwar war der Sänger ungewöhnlich still und in Gedanken versunken, aber das würde sich mit dem einen oder anderen Bierchen sicher auch wieder legen.  
 

„Sagt derjenige, der mal zu spät zu den Proben gekommen ist, weil ihm angeblich ein entlaufenes Einhorn den Weg versperrt hat?!“, knurrte der Leader leicht genervt und stieß dem älteren unsanft in die Rippen, sodass dieser zur Seite sprang und er endlich aus Tomoyas Flur und ins Wohnzimmer gehen konnte. Wieso hatte er Alex überhaupt davon erzählt? Zumindest hatte er noch gerade so die Kurve gekriegt dem anderen den Kuss zu verschweigen. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn dieser leicht angetrunkene Tölpel davon erfuhr, auch wenn er Toru bereits seit nahezu einem Jahr schon Predigten hielt, dass dieser ihrem Sänger endlich seine Gefühle gestehen sollte. Wie genau der gebürtige Amerikaner das überhaupt spitz gekriegt hatte, war für den Gitarristen noch immer ein Rätsel. Darüber wollte er jetzt aber auch wirklich nicht nachdenken. Er war einfach nur froh, dass Taka und er sich tatsächlich im Getümmel der Feuerwehrleute hatten verdrücken können und nun mit reichlich Verspätung doch noch bei ihren Freunden eingetrudelt waren. Zwar hatte einer der Feuerwehrleute sie gesehen und auch aufgehalten, aber zum Glück hatte er für seine Anschuldigungen keine Beweise aufbringen können – natürlich war er davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Taka und Toru an der Aktion mit dem Feuerwerkskörper Schuld waren. Schließlich hatte der schwarzhaarige dem schimpfenden Mann erklärt, dass sie durch den Trubel lediglich neugierig geworden waren und deswegen ins Kaufhaus geschlichen seien, hatte dem verdutzten Kerl noch einen Zettel mit seiner Telefonnummer in die Hand gedrückt, welchen er aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen in seiner Hosentasche gefunden hatte, und war anschließend mit Taka von dort verschwunden. Falls sie immer noch für schuldig gehalten wurden, konnte sich die Polizei also gerne bei ihm melden.  
 

„Und der Typ dachte wirklich, dass ihr das gewesen seid?“, wollte Ryota noch mal kopfschüttelnd wissen und runzelte die Stirn. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die wahren Täter geschnappt wurden, sonst hatten sie nachher eine Anzeige an den Hacken und nach der Sache mit Alex konnten sich sowas wirklich nicht noch mal gebrauchen. Das würde im schlimmsten Fall sonst echt das Ende ihrer Band bedeuten.  
 

„Ja, aber da wir nichts bei uns hatten was darauf hindeutete, musste er uns gehen lassen. Wir hatten nur ein paar Einkäufe dabei und mein Feuerzeug lag zum Glück noch im Auto. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob sich in den nächsten Tagen jemand deswegen bei mir meldet.“, warf Toru mit einem leichten Grinsen ein und schien der Sache ziemlich sorglos gegenüber zu stehen. Klar, sie hatten schließlich nichts getan – außer zu blöd zu sein das Einkaufszentrum rechtzeitig zu verlassen, wohlgemerkt. Der Bassist schüttelte über dieses Verhalten lediglich den Kopf, äußerte sich aber nicht weiter dazu und beließ es für heute dabei. Schließlich waren sie hier, um gemeinsam ins neue Jahr zu feiern und eben dieses stand schon so gut wie vor der Tür. Es waren nicht einmal mehr zwei ganze Stunden bis Mitternacht.

Währen Ryota nun von ihrem Schlagzeuger dazu aufgefordert wurde mit ihm noch ein paar Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen und ein paar Snacks vorzubereiten, stellte Alex sich dicht neben ihren Leader und lehnte sich etwas zu dessen Ohr.  
 

„Jetzt will ich aber noch den Part des ganzen hören, den du bisher ausgelassen hast. Und versuch gar nicht erst mir weis zu machen, dass da nichts weiter war. Irgendwas ist doch passiert, sonst würde Taka sich nicht so komisch verhalten.“, raunte der gebürtige Amerikaner in Torus Ohr und legte dabei einen Arm um dessen Schulter, als wenn er mit einer Flucht des jüngeren rechnen würde und diese damit verhindern wollte. Der schwarzhaarige runzelte daraufhin die Stirn und wollte dennoch widersprechen, allerdings fiel ihm bei der Erwähnung des Sängers auf, dass dieser nirgendwo in Sichtweite war. Den Kopf drehend schaute der Gitarrist sich verwundert um und er konnte ein aufkommendes Gefühl von Sorge nicht unterdrücken. Bereits bei der Fahr hierher hatte Taka kein Wort gesprochen, sich ungewöhnlich still verhalten, und nun glänzte er mit Abwesenheit.  
 

„Ich werde dir dazu nur eines erzählen: ja, es ist etwas passiert. Es geht dich aber nicht an worum es sich bei diesem ‚etwas‘ handelt, also spar dir die Mühe. Mich würde jetzt auch vielmehr interessieren wo Taka hin ist.“

Den letzten Satz hatte der Leader nach kurzem Zögern und etwas leiser nachgeschoben, aber genau das brachte Alex dazu seinen eingeschnappten Protest herunterzuschlucken und stattdessen wie die Sonne persönlich zu strahlen.  
 

„Toru-chan, du bist so goldig wenn du dir Sorgen um deinen Schatz machst. Jetzt bin ich neidisch.“, fiepte der ehemalige Leadgitarrist und handelte sich eine ziemlich unangenehme Kopfnuss dafür ein. Trotzdem schwand sein Grinsen nicht im Geringsten, sondern wurde noch ein wenig breiter. Dennoch zog er es vor seinen Kumpel mit einer kurzen Geste Richtung der angelehnten Balkontür den Weg zum gesuchten Sänger zu deuten. Allerdings konnte der ältere sich dann doch nicht verkneifen dem schwarzhaarigen mit einem „ _Go get him, tiger._ “ einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern zu verpassen, als dieser sich in Bewegung setzte. Bevor er sich noch eine weitere Kopfnuss oder andere schmerzhafte Reaktionen von Toru einfing, wetzte der gebürtige Amerikaner auch schon mit einem aufgesetzt panisches Quieken aus dem Wohnzimmer und rannte im Flur beinahe Ryota und Tomoya über den Haufen.

Toru blickte dem älteren mit einem leisen Knurren hinterher, beschloss aber es diesem erst später heimzuzahlten und ging mit wenigen Schritten zur Balkontür. Nachdem er nach draußen getreten war, entdeckte er den Sänger sofort an dem kleinen Tischchen sitzen und mit gedankenverlorenem Blick über die Stadt schauend. Er hatte seine Sweatshirtjacke etwas fester um sich zugezogen und war dennoch sichtlich am zittern – es war Ende Dezember aber auch alles andere als war draußen. Durch das zuschieben der Tür schreckte Taka aus seinen Gedanken und sah den jüngeren etwas überrascht an, wandte den Kopf dann aber wieder in eine andere Richtung.  
 

„Wenn du bei den Temperaturen so leicht bekleidet draußen sitzt, dann brauchst du dich nicht wundern, wenn du krank wirst…“, merkte Toru mit leiser Stimme an und ging auf den kleinere zu, der keinerlei Anstalten machte darauf etwas zu erwidern. Ein erfolglos unterdrücktes Seufzen schlich sich über die Lippen des Gitarristen, bevor er sich einfach vor seinem Freund in die Hocke begab und die Hände fast vorsichtig auf dessen Oberschenkeln platzierte, woraufhin Taka kaum merklich zusammenzuckte.  
 

„Was ist los mit dir, hm? Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck…den hast du immer, wenn du dir wegen irgendwas zu viele Gedanken machst.“

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein ließ der Leader den Daumen sachte über den rauen Jeansstoff streichen. Wir zur Bestätigung dieser Vermutung biss der Brünette sich nun leicht auf die Unterlippe und vermied es weiterhin den jüngeren direkt anzusehen, was diesem ein erneutes Seufzen entlockte. Es schien bereits, als wenn erneut keine Erwiderung käme, doch schließlich öffnete Taka doch den Mund zum sprechen.  
 

„Natürlich mache ich mir Gedanken. Dreimal darfst du raten worüber.“, kam es fast kaum hörbar über die Lippen des Sänger und Toru war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich den leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen des kleineren nur einbildete oder nicht. Es war immerhin schon dunkel draußen, da konnten seine Augen ihm auch einen Streich spielen. Allerdings waren es gerade sowieso die Worte des anderen, die ihm zu denken und zu rätseln gaben. Er wusste, dass jetzt ein sehr ungünstiger Moment war, um auf der Leitung zu stehen, aber…worauf spielte Taka damit an?  
 

„Ist es…meine Schuld?“, wollte der Gitarrist erst mal vorsichtig wissen und hoffte inständig, dass er damit nichts Falsches gesagt hatte. Er wusste doch wie sensibel der Sänger war wenn ihn etwas bedrückte und er hasste seine eigene trampelige Art in solchen Momenten. Toru hielt sich für einen guten Zuhörer und er war weiß-Gott nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, aber in emotionalen Situationen stand er des Öfteren mal auf dem Schlauch und dann landete er nicht selten in den größtmöglichen Fettnäpfchen.  
 

„Nein. Also…nicht direkt…Ich bin selbst Schuld…größtenteils…Du hast nichts gemacht…wobei, doch, aber…das ist nicht der Grund…nicht nur…“, murmelte der brünette vollkommen wirr und Toru zog hilflos die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten? Es war einerseits seine Schuld, aber andererseits auch nicht?? Was sollte das denn heißen?  
 

„Was…meinst du damit?“, hakte der Bandleader beinahe zaghaft nach und spürte, wie der andere sich etwas anspannte, da er immer noch die Hände auf dessen Oberschenkeln ruhen hatte. Okay, das war wohl eindeutig die falsche Frage gewesen. Im nächsten Moment stand der Sänger mit einem Kopfschütteln auf und brachte Toru somit dazu, seine Hände wieder weg zu nehmen.  
 

„Schon okay. Vergiss es einfach wieder – das sollte ich auch.“, wehrte der kleinere mit minimal zittriger Stimme ab und warf dem vollkommen verwirrten schwarzhaarigen ein halbherziges Lächeln zu, bevor er sich umwandte und wieder in die Wohnung ging. Toru verharrte noch einen Augenblick länger auf dem Boden des Balkons hockend und starrte auf die nun halb offene Glastür. Ihm war das verräterische Glitzern in den Augen des Sängers keineswegs entgangen und alleine der Gedanke die Ursache für die Tränen des älteren zu sein, sorgte für ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seinem Brustkorb.  
 

Bevor er sich aber den Kopf über das gerade geschehene zerbrechen konnte, stand Alex plötzlich vor ihm mit ausgestreckter Hand. Als er diese nach kurzem Zögern annahm, wurde Toru von seinem Kumpel wieder auf die Beine gezogen und wortlos zurück in das warme Wohnzimmer verfrachtet. Erstaunlicherweise kam kein neunmalkluger Kommentar oder Ratschlag, nicht einmal die Frage was passiert sei. Lediglich ein wissender Blick und ein aufmunterndes Schulterklopfen kam seitens des Amerikaners, bevor dieser seine übliche gute Laune aufsetzte und mit einem annähernden Hechtsprung neben Tomoya auf der großen Couch landete. Der Schlagzeuger verpasste ihrem ehemaligen Bandmitglied dafür die zweite Kopfnuss des Abends, bevor er Toru lächelnd andeutete sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Taka saß derweil zusammen mit Ryota auf der Zweisitzer-Couch und schien sich gutgelaunt mit diesem über irgendeinen Film zu unterhalten.

Zwar war Toru alles andere als zufrieden mit der Situation und am liebsten würde er den Sänger aus dem Raum schleifen und zur Rede stellen, aber das vermerkte er für später. Jetzt gesellte er sich erst mal zu seinen Freunden, die ihn gleich darauf zu einem kleinen Tekken- und Autorennen-Turnier nötigten. Das war also die Definition eines sinnvollen Zeitvertreibs bis Mitternacht.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sich lange suchend umsehen oder gar aufstehen brauchte der Leader allerdings nicht, da er gleich darauf den Lockenkopf des älteren am anderen Ende des Sofas entdeckte, auf dem er selbst lag bzw. inzwischen saß. Die Stirn runzelnd krabbelte Toru einfach zu besagtem Ende der Couch und schielte über die Armlehne. Der kleinere saß tatsächlich in ziemlich unbequem aussehender Position auf dem Teppichboden, mit dem Rücken an das Sofa gelehnt und schien seelenruhig zu schlafen. Die Arme hatte Taka um eines der Plüschigen Couchkissen geschlungen und die Finger leicht in dieses gekrallt.
> 
> Für einen kurzen Moment betrachtete Toru den anderen einfach nur so, dann stand er aber von seiner Schlafstätte auf – verhedderte sich dabei fast in der Decke, die irgendjemand über ihn gelegt haben musste – und begab sich neben Taka auf die Knie.

  
  
Art by [taskete](http://taskete.tumblr.com/)  


Als Toru etwas schwerfällig die Augen öffnete, fand er sich in einem nahezu stockdunklen Raum wieder und für einen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er sich überhaupt befand. Sich die Augen reibend fiel ihm dann aber wieder ein, dass er sich noch bei Tomoya in der Wohnung befand und wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen sein musste. Nachdem er sich suchend umgeblickt hatte, fand er auch die Anzeige des Receivers, die ihm in blass-grünen Buchstaben die Uhrzeit zeigte, 04:23. Sie waren noch mindestens bis zwei Uhr auf gewesen, nachdem sie auf das neue Jahr angestoßen hatten und noch mit ihren Feuerwerkskörpern draußen gewesen waren. Danach hatte Alex erst noch Flaschendrehen oder Strip-Poker spielen wollen, aber besonders letzteres war nicht gerade auf Begeisterung gestoßen und da gerade Taka bereits etwas angetrunken war, hatten sie es mit den Spielen doch auf sich beruhen lassen.

Beim Gedanken an den Sänger wurde Toru gleich noch etwas wacher und setzte sich nun auf der überraschend bequemen Couch auf. Seine Augen hatten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und er hatte eine Gestalt auf dem Sessel ausgemacht, die sich bei genauerem Hinsehen allerdings als Alex herausstellte. Auf dem Schoß des gebürtigen Amerikaners schlummerte zusammengerollt sein Kätzchen, welches er nicht alleine zu Hause lassen wollte. Ryota war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit bei Tomoya im Schlafzimmer untergekommen. Die beiden besten Freunde hatten auch schon mal gestapelt auf der Couch bei Toru geschlafen, also hatten sie erst recht kein Problem damit sich ein Futon zu teilen. Stellte sich nur schon wieder die Frage nach dem Verbleib ihres Frontmannes.  
 

Sich lange suchend umsehen oder gar aufstehen brauchte der Leader allerdings nicht, da er gleich darauf den Lockenkopf des älteren am anderen Ende des Sofas entdeckte, auf dem er selbst lag bzw. inzwischen saß. Die Stirn runzelnd krabbelte Toru einfach zu besagtem Ende der Couch und schielte über die Armlehne. Der kleinere saß tatsächlich in ziemlich unbequem aussehender Position auf dem Teppichboden, mit dem Rücken an das Sofa gelehnt und schien seelenruhig zu schlafen. Die Arme hatte Taka um eines der Plüschigen Couchkissen geschlungen und die Finger leicht in dieses gekrallt.

Für einen kurzen Moment betrachtete Toru den anderen einfach nur so, dann stand er aber von seiner Schlafstätte auf – verhedderte sich dabei fast in der Decke, die irgendjemand über ihn gelegt haben musste – und begab sich neben Taka auf die Knie.  
 

„Taka? Hey, wach auf. Du kannst doch so nicht schlafen.“, versuchte der schwarzhaarige seinen Freund mit leiser Stimme zu wecken und legte diesem eine Hand auf die Schulter, rüttelte ihn sachte. Zumindest bekam er als Reaktion darauf ein unwilliges Brummen, das war schon ein gutes Zeichen, aber aufzuwachen schien der Sänger noch nicht. Er brauchte noch vier weitere Versuche, bis der kleinere sich schließlich doch bewegte und müde blinzelnd die Augen ein Stückchen öffnete, um ihn mit vom Schlaf leicht verschleiertem Blick ansah.  
 

„Was…ist los?“, brachte der Sänger verwirrt heraus und rieb sich gähnend über die Augen. Toru konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, der ältere wirkte gerade aber auch einfach zu niedlich. Sich einen Kommentar diesbezüglich verkneifend drückte er sachte die Schulter von Taka, auf der er noch immer eine Hand hatte, und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.  
 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe, aber du solltest vielleicht lieber auf der Couch schlafen. Wenn du auf dem Boden bleibst in der Position, dann tut dir später alles weh.“, meinte Toru leise und beobachtete den Gesichtsausdruck des anderen, um festzustellen, ob dieser ihn auch verstanden hatte. Zum einen befand Taka sich schließlich noch im Halbschlaf und zum anderen war er auch noch nicht wieder nüchtern – die Kombination führte bei dem Sänger schon mal zu einer arg verkürzten Aufmerksamkeitsspanne.  
 

„Nicht schlimm. Ich werde es überleben. Keine Lust aufzustehen.“, erwiderte der ältere mit einem angedeuteten schulterzucken und machte tatsächlich keinerlei Anstalten sich auch nur anders hinzusetzen. Der Gitarrist verzog ein wenig die Mundwinkel und schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, dass das einfach werden würde? Er hatte keine Lust mit Taka zu diskutieren und er machte sich auch immer noch Sorgen – sogar Vorwürfe – wegen ihrem merkwürdigen Gespräch zuvor an diesem Abend.  
 

„Entweder stehst du von selbst auf oder ich verfrachte dich auf die Couch – deine Entscheidung.“

Taka zuckte minimal zusammen, da die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen schroffer herauskam als beabsichtigt. Im nächsten Moment legte sich allerdings ein feines Lächeln auf die vollen Lippen des Sängers und Toru registrierte mit verwundert-gerunzelter Stirn, dass der kleinere die Arme anhob.  
 

„Du willst mich tragen?“, kam die unschuldige Frage und die tiefbraunen Augen des Frontmanns zeigten ein nicht zu deutendes Glitzern. Also diese Reaktion kam nun eindeutig durch den Alkohol. In komplett nüchternem Zustand würde Taka sowas niemals fragen…oder vorschlagen? Trotzdem, nachdem sich die erste Verwunderung gelegt hatte, konnte auch der Leader sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern schlang er dann einfach die Arme um Takas schmalen Oberkörper und hob diesen kurzerhand hoch, schaffte es beim aufstehen nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Der Sänger gab ein leises Geräusch der Überraschung von sich, da er wohl nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass der größere das tatsächlich machen würde. Einen Augenblick später legte er allerdings schon aus Reflex einfach die Beine um die Hüfte des Jüngeren und die Arme um dessen Hals, um nicht wie ein nasser Sack in dessen Armen zu hängen und es unnötig schwer zu machen.

Toru spürte, dass ihm durch diese plötzliche Nähe die Röte ins Gesicht kroch und er war verdammt froh, dass es so düster im Zimmer war. Für einen Moment stand er einfach reglos da und konzentrierte sich allein auf die Wärme, die von dem kleineren Körper ausgestrahlt wurde und erst als Takas Kopf auf seine Schulter sank, wurde er wieder aus seiner Starre gerissen.  
 

„Wo schläfst du, wenn ich die Couch nehme?“, wollte der Sänger plötzlich murmelnd wissen, als Toru sich umwandte und ihn mit wenigen Schritten zu besagtem Möbelstück brachte. Der Gitarrist bekam eine feine Gänsehaut, als der heiße Atem über seinen Hals streifte und er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Ob der kleinere das mit Absicht machte und wusste, was er damit in Toru auslöst? Mit Sicherheit nicht, aber es hatte trotzdem fast den Anschein.  
 

„Ich kann auch auf dem Boden schlafen, kein Problem. Du wirst aber später wahrscheinlich sowieso einen leichten Kater haben, also musst du dir nicht auch noch zusätzlich irgendwelche Verrenkungen holen.“, gab Toru mit etwas amüsiertem Unterton zurück und beugte sich währenddessen über die Couch, um seine ziemlich anhängliche Fracht runterzulassen. Allerdings schien Taka nicht gewillt sich so schnell wieder von ihm zu lösen und klammerte sich weiterhin an den schlanken Gitarristen, sodass dieser im Endeffekt halb auf dem kleineren lag.  
 

„Uhm…Taka? Könntest du mich vielleicht wieder loslassen??“, fragte der schwarzhaarige nach einem Moment der Stille, als er sich noch immer in dieser Position befand. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihn tatsächlich störte – ganz im Gegenteil würde er liebend gerne so nah bei dem älteren bleiben – aber der andere war immerhin angetrunken. Wenn er nichts dagegen unternahm, dann würde Toru sich später vorkommen, als hätte er die Situation irgendwie ausgenutzt und dazu wollte er es nicht kommen lassen.

Anstatt sofort zu antworten, erfolgte von Taka aber ein leichtes Kopfschütteln und er festigte die klammerartige Umarmung sogar noch etwas mehr. Wenn irgendjemand sie so sehen würde, dann konnte das definitiv den falschen Eindruck erwecken. Der bloße Gedanken, dass die Beine des Sängers sich noch immer um seine Hüfte befanden und ihre Unterkörper demnach aneinander gedrückt wurden, ließ die Hitze in seinen Wangen noch um einiges ansteigen. Wie hatte er es geschafft, sich in diese Situation zu bringen.  
 

„Ist dir das unangenehm?“, kam die viel zu naiv klingende Frage viel zu dicht an Torus Ohr und er schloss erneut die Augen, versuchte ein Erzittern zu unterdrücken. Worauf lief das ganze hier gerade hinaus? Wenn Taka sich weiterhin so verhielt, dann würde es zumindest auf eines hinauslaufen: dass der Gitarrist die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verlor. Vielleicht hätte er die Frage einfach bejahen sollen, aber ohne es gewollt zu haben verließ ein ungewollt rau klingendes „nein“ seine Lippen.  
 

„Und wieso soll ich dann loslassen, wenn du eigentlich nichts dagegen hast??“

Pure Unverständnis war aus der leisen Stimme des Lockenkopfes herauszuhören und beinahe wäre Torus Kehle ein missmutiges Knurren entwichen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste würde er sagen, dass der kleinere ihn ärgern wollte. Allerdings war Taka selbst angetrunken noch eine viel zu herzensgute Person, als dass er jemanden wissentlich aufziehen würde.  
 

„Es wäre eine ratsame Entscheidung. Glaub mir.“, brachte der schwarzhaarige heraus und biss sich reflexartig auf die Unterlippe, da der ältere sich ein wenig unter ihm bewegte und den Unterleib somit unweigerlich noch mehr gegen Torus drückte. Eigentlich hatte der Gitarrist immer gedachte er habe eine sehr gute Selbstbeherrschung, aber wenn er sich nicht bald aus dieser Position befreien konnte, dann würde er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein Problem in der unteren Region bekommen und darauf war er gerade eigentlich nicht scharf. Als wenn der andere seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, drehte er sie beide plötzlich mit überraschender Stärke, sodass sie nebeneinander auf der relativ breiten Couch lagen und dann lockerten sich zum Glück endlich die Beine um Torus Becken, was ihm ein erleichtertes Aufatmen entlockte.  
 

„Toru? Ich habe ein Frage und du musst versprechen sie ehrlich zu beantworten.“, kam es auf einmal zurückhalten von der zierlichen Gestalt neben ihm und als warmer Atem die Wangen des Leader streifte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihre Gesichter sich nur weniger Zentimeter voneinander entfernt befanden. Der schwarzhaarige schluckte schwer, bevor er sich zumindest ein Nicken abrang und in die Augen seines Gegenübers blickte, auch wenn er diese wegen der Dunkelheit nicht so genau erkennen konnte.  
 

„M-magst du mich?“

Schlug sein Herz schon die ganze Zeit so schnell oder war ihm das einfach nur jetzt erst aufgefallen? Langsam fing Toru doch an zu bezweifeln, dass der andere hier nur spontan handelte, sondern das eine ganz bestimmte Absicht hinter jeder Bewegung und jedem Wort steckte. Der schwarzhaarige ertappte sich dabei, dass er langsam aber sicher nervös wurde und seine Finger sich leicht in den T-Shirt-Stoff an Takas Seite gruben – er war sich nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass seine Hand sich dort befand.  
 

„Ja, klar. Wir sind schließlich Freunde.“, antwortete der größere mit einem kaum vernehmlichen unruhigen Lachen und er wünschte sich immer mehr, dass er einfach aus dieser Situation fliehen konnte. Dummerweise befand er sich aber zwischen Taka und der Rückenlehne der Couch, also müsste er den klammernden Sänger wohl erst von dem Möbelstück schubsen, um Raum zur Flucht zu haben. Keine sympathische Option in seinen Augen.  
 

„Das meinte ich damit nicht. Du hast den Kuss erwidert – wieso?“

Okay, das war eine Frage zu direkt, als dass er sie irgendwie umgehen könnte. Was sollte er darauf auch sagen? Dass es nur Reflex war? Dass er ihn ablenken wollte? Das würde dann eher seine geistige Verfassung in Frage stellen. Trotzdem konnte er sich auch nicht zur Wahrheit durchringen, auch wenn er plötzlich Alex‘ Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte, die ihm weismachen wollte, dass er keine bessere Chance für ein Geständnis kriegen würde. Jetzt oder nie. Allerdings rutschte ihm gerade sein heftig pochendes Herz regelrecht in die Hose und er war so kurz davor einen Rückzieher zu machen, auch wenn es vielleicht der größte Fehler seines Lebens sein könnte. Er mochte noch so selbstsicher und stark wirken, aber wenn es um seine größte Schwachstelle namens Taka ging, dann setzte jeder annähernd logische Gedanke einfach aus.  
 

„Wenn ich es noch mal mache, lässt du es dann wieder zu?“, wisperte der Sänger auf einmal, da Toru noch immer nicht auf seine Frage geantwortet hatte. Auch wenn Taka sich seiner Sache zuvor scheinbar noch sicher gewesen war, jetzt hatte sich eine hörbare Unsicherheit in seine Stimme geschlichen und ließ diese kaum merklich zittern. Als er den Satz beendet hatte hob der ältere die Hand, um seine Fingerspitzen sanft über die leicht geöffneten Lippen seines Gegenübers streifen zu lassen und machte damit die Bedeutung des gerade gesagten unmissverständlich klar.  
 

„Taka…du bist angetrunken…Du solltest das wirklich nicht tun.“, nuschelte der schwarzhaarige mit plötzlich vor Nervosität etwas erschwerter Atmung. Die sanften Fingerspitzen wanderten von seinen Lippen über sein Kinn und weiter zum Hals, hinterließen eine aufregend kribbelnde Spur auf der Haut des Gitarristen. Das konnte doch gerade nur ein sehr lebhafter Traum sein, richtig? Sowas würde ihm doch niemals in der Realität passieren, dass ausgerechnet der sonst schüchterne Taka ihm gegenüber solche ziemlich eindeutigen Signale aussendete.  
 

„Im Kaufhaus war ich aber nüchtern und da habe ich es genauso ernst gemeint wie jetzt – auch wenn der Auslöser ein anderer war. Nur…wenn du meinst ich soll das nicht tun, dann…bist du eben dran.“

Der warme Atem des älteren streifte über Torus Wange und bescherte diesem eine Gänsehaut. Bevor die indirekte Herausforderung überhaupt zu seinem momentan eh überforderten Gehirn durchsickern konnte, wurde seine Hand auch schon von der des kleineren ergriffen und zu dessen Wange bewegt. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchlief den Gitarristen, als er die warme und überraschend weiche Haut an seiner Hand spürte, gegen die Taka sogar noch die Wange schmiegte. Die Hand des Sängers ruhte noch immer auf Torus, drückte diese sachte und streifte schließlich zu dessen Unterarm, wo sie dann verharrte. Trotz der Dunkelheit waren Takas Augen denen des Gitarristen inzwischen so nahe, dass dieser sie ziemlich genau erkennen konnte und für einen Moment beinahe das Atmen vergaß.  
 

„Toru…“

Ein einziges Wort, ein Name, fast tonlos über verführerische Lippen rinnend und mit einer unterschwelligen Aufforderung. Falls noch ein Funke logischen Gedankens in dem Kopf des schwarzhaarigen vorhanden gewesen war, spätestens jetzt verpuffte dieser in Nichts und bevor er selbst wusste was er tat, drückte Toru seine Lippen auch schon gegen die des Sängers. Er spürte, wie der andere leicht in den noch zaghaften Kuss lächelte, während dessen Arm sich um den Nacken des jüngeren schob und ihn noch etwas näher zog.

Der regelrechte Überfall in dem stockdunklen Schrank war unerwartet und Toru hatte gedacht sein Herz wäre da schon kurz vor einem Kollaps gewesen, aber er wurde nun eines besseren belehrt. Da sich nahezu Oberkörper-an-Oberkörper lagen, spürte er allerdings auch, dass das Herz des älteren mindestens genauso schnell schlug wie sein eigenes.

Bevor der Leader sich aber Gedanken um eventuell auftretendes spontanes Herzversagen machen konnte, spürte er die zögerliche Berührung einer Zungenspitze an seinen Lippen und das sorgte endlich dafür, dass diese Situation als real und nicht geträumt wahrnahm. Mit einiger Verzögerung setzt nun auch seine Zurückhaltung wieder aus und anstatt die Zunge des anderen gewähren zu lassen, schob er seine eigene frech in die warme Mundhöhle des überrascht keuchenden Sängers. Einen spontanen Positionswechsel später lag der zierliche Lockenkopf dann auch schon auf dem Gitarristen. Zwar war Taka von der plötzlich zurückgekehrten Selbstsicherheit ein wenig überrumpelt, aber trotzdem machte er es zumindest der Zunge des schwarzhaarigen alles andere als einfach das Spielchen für sich zu entscheiden.  
 

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass man dich einfach nur auffordern muss, dann hätte mir das einiges an Kopfschmerzen erspart.“, kommentierte der Frontmann mit etwas rauer Stimme und leicht außer Atem, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Toru sah ihn erst perplex an, dann zogen sich seine Augenbrauen misstrauisch zusammen und er sah dem kleineren mit festem Blick in die Augen.  
 

„Wie kommt es eigentlich dazu, dass du dich überhaupt sowas getraut hast - Alkohol hin oder her??“, warf der schwarzhaarige ein, da sein Gehirn sich trotz Reizüberflutung und unmenschlicher Uhrzeit langsam wieder hochfuhr. Nun erschien ein deutlich verlegener Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Sängers und er wich Torus Blick aus, schien dessen Shirt auf einmal um einiges interessanter zu finden.  
 

„Naja…ich habe Alex von dem Kuss im Kaufhaus erzählt, während ihr drei mit den Feuerwerksraketen beschäftigt wart…und da hat er mir gesagt, dass du…dass du mich…dass du das gleich empfindest wie ich…Es war seine Idee, dass ich einen auf betrunken mache. Falls es nicht geklappt hätte, hätte ich mich morgens immer noch mit einem angeblichen Blackout retten können. Keine Ahnung was das sollte…“, gestand Taka schließlich fast schon kleinlaut und von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er wieder der zurückhaltende, verlegene Sänger, der ab und zu leider ein wenig zu sehr auf die schwachsinnigen Einfälle eines gewissen Amerikaners hörte. Abgesehen von der Einmischung der genannten Person – wieso war Toru davon noch überrascht? – fiel ihm aber noch etwas anderes an dieser kleinen Erzählung auf…  
 

„Moment mal… _einen auf betrunken machen_? Das heißt im Klartext, dass du gar nicht betrunken bist bzw. warst??“

Soviel zum Thema mit der langen Leitung. Beweis erbracht. Zusätzlich fühlte sich Toru gerade ziemlich verarscht und er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob man wirklich nicht einfach normal mit ihm reden konnte, anstatt so eine Show abzuziehen. Klar war er selbst nicht besser und hätte an Takas Stelle vielleicht dasselbe getan, aber darum ging es gerade nicht!  
 

„Tut mir leid…“, murmelte der Sänger deutlich geknickt und das schlechte Gewissen spiegelte sich klar in seinen Augen wieder. Bei dem Anblick entrann Torus Kehle unweigerlich ein ergebenes Seufzen und er zog den kleineren in eine feste, aber sanfte Umarmung. Wie könnte er dem anderen bei diesen liebenswerten Knopfaugen auch nur eine Sekunde lang böse sein? Alex hatte dem Sänger immerhin diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt, als war dieser auch daran Schuld und durfte sich noch auf eine Standpauke freuen.  
 

„Aber es war doch Ryota, der zu mir gesagt hat du hättest einiges getrunken. Wusste er etwa auch davon??“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Frage mit einem unsicheren Nicken beantwortet wurde und Toru schloss mit einem ungläubigen Aufstöhnen die Augen, ließ den gegen die Schulter des älteren sinken.  
 

„Ihr habt euch wohl alle gegen mich verschworen…“, knurrte er missmutig gegen den Stoff von Takas Shirt und eine weitere leise Entschuldigung erreichte sein Ohr, bevor ein versöhnlicher Kuss auf seinen Hals gehaucht wurde. Bevor Toru sich aber dazu hinreißen ließ noch so einen Kuss – diesmal aber auf die Lippen – einzufordern, ertönte das leise Rascheln von Stoff aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes und ein müdes Miauen seitens Ameri folgte.  
 

„Habt ihr es denn jetzt endlich mal da drüben? So sehr es mich auch freut, dass mein genialer Plan ein voller Erfolg war, aber ich würde gerne noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Einen Live-Softporno hebt euch bitte für ein anderes Mal auf, wenn ich nicht anwesend bin.“, kommentierte Alex mit einem hörbaren Grinsen in der Stimme und würde der Sänger nicht noch immer auf ihm liegen, dann wäre Toru wohl genau jetzt aufgesprungen und hätte sich auf diesen Ami-Tölpel gestürzt. Bestimmt hatte die Sau sie schon die ganze Zeit schweigend belauscht und sich innerlich schlappgelacht, dass ausgerechnet Taka den entscheidenden Schritt hatte machen müssen. Der Rest des Jahres konnte kommen, das schlimmste (und gleichzeitig beste) Ereignis hatte Toru offensichtlich schon hinter sich.


End file.
